BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle
BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, is a crossover tag fighting game developed by Arc System Works. Information The character roster consists of the characters from the licensed fighting games series involving Project BB Team, such as from Arc System Works' own BlazBlue, Atlus' Persona 4 Arena, French-Bread's Under Night In-Birth, and Rooster Teeth's anime-styled cartoon RWBY. The character art for this game is drawn by Higuchi Konomi who previously worked as a character designer of the XBLAZE series. Gameplay This game will be a 2-on-2, two dimensional, tag team fighting game, which allows the player to switch between characters during a fight. Each character from both players has their own health bar. The gameplay will not be similar as neither BlazBlue, Persona 4 Arena, nor Under Night In-Birth. Yet, some of their previous gameplay mechanics are retained and revamped, such as: *There are only five button inputs: A, B and C normal attacks, Assist (a D button), and Tag *”Overdrive” from BlazBlue is now dubbed as Resonance Blaze, and can only be activated after the player’s teammate is down. The Resonance Blaze activation grants the player to refills the meter quickly, makes all Distortion Drives stronger, and regenerates health. However, Resonance Blaze can only be activated once. *The B+C throw button function is retained from BlazBlue. **As a result, the button function of “Furious Action” moves from Persona 4 Arena, which is very common for Dragon Punch-based move can only be activated by pressing A+Assist. *Using special moves with C button as an EX move retained from Under Night In-Birth. *Normal string attacks mechanic is based on Under Night In-Birth, such as having Crouching C as the primary sweep attack, and “Passing Link” chain normals. *Auto-Combo can be activated with either tapping A or B normals. *New input function for Distortion Drive Moves can only be activated through using special move command input+2 normal buttons. Playable Characters ''BlazBlue'' *Ragna the Bloodedge *Jin Kisaragi ''Persona 4 Arena'' *Yu Narukami *Yosuke Hanamura ''Under Night In-Birth'' *Hyde Kido *Linne ''RWBY'' *Ruby Rose Gallery Videos BLAZBLUE CROSS TAG BATTLE Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle_Character_Introduction_Trailer_1|Character Introduction Trailer #1 Trivia *Due to RWBY's original series is first aired in North America, RWBY characters start out with speaking in English as their default voice. *Before this game was announced, Rooster Teeth, the creator of RWBY teased the possibility of a RWBY fighting game being revealed at Evo 2017 on their Twitter account. *This is the first Under Night In-Birth fighting game to be released exclusively on console versions, instead of being released on Arcade. Not counting update versions of certain Under Night In-Birth titles. *According to Toshimichi Mori on Famitsu Interview: **Under Night In-Birth characters' sprites will be redrawn to match out BlazBlue graphics. **Currently, there are no plans on including characters from other franchises such as from Guilty Gear in this game, despite Arc System Works’ awareness of this requests and wanted to expand it in the future, if possible. **The game's main target crowd is the fans abroad rather than in Japan. Category:Games